This invention relates to a sound amplifier circuit using a push-pull amplifier.
A residual sound and pop sound generated when a power supply of a sound amplifier circuit is turned OFF is discordant to the human ears and a listener experiences an unpleasant feeling. Such unpleasant residual and pop sounds are generated when a potential on the terminal of a decoupling capacitor connected to the input side of, for example, a class B push-pull amplifier is slightly diminished during a power supply OFF period and a corresponding voltage drop is amplified at the push-pull amplifier for input into a loudspeaker.